1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial connector assembly, and more particularly, to a ball-lock axial connector assembly for easily separating the connector and the receiving member.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional axial connector assemblies are used to electrically connect between electric parts or appliances. The connectional axial connector assemblies are designed to be easily manufactured and assembled. Some of the connectional axial connector assemblies use threads or plug/groove to be connect the axial connector and the receiving member. The plug/groove has an inherent problem of wearing out, and the threads require the assemblers to connect the axial connector and the receiving member by manual ways.
A conventional axial connector assembly known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,473 which includes engagement balls installed to the receiving member and when the engagement ball is pushed, the leading end part is moved by the engagement ball so that the engagement ball is moved toward radially such that the axial connector is able to be connected to the receiving member. The engagement ball is then moved back to its original position by the resilient force of the leading end part and is engaged with the recessed part of the axial connector.
When the axial connector is removed from the receiving member, the outer sleeve is moved and pushes the leading end part to allow the engagement ball not to be biased by the protruded part, such that the axial connector can be easily removed from the receiving member. Nevertheless, the engagement ball is not well positioned and may shifts or rolls out during assembling processes.
The present invention intends to provide a ball-lock axial connector assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.